superheroes need childcare benefits too
by sllebswap
Summary: EiRin Superhero!Family!AU Being a superhero is hard when you're also busy parenting your randomly shapeshifting son.


**Title:** superheroes need childcare benefits too

 **Author:** sllebswap

 **Characters/Pairing:** Kobayashi Rindou and Tsukasa Eishi

 **Type:** One-Shot (Complete)

 **Genre:** Romance/Humor

 **Word Count:** 3071

 **Rating:** T (Contains content not suitable for children)

 **Disclaimer:** Shokugeki no Souma belongs to Tsukuda-san.

 **Summary:** EiRin Superhero!Family!AU Being a superhero is hard when you're also busy parenting your randomly shapeshifting son.

 **Verse:** Superhero!Family!AU

 **Chapter Last Revised on:** 23/11/18

* * *

The thing about being a superhero was that the benefits _suck_.

There were no such thing as paid leave or annual bonuses and the nature of the work was akin to voluntary military service to the country so it wasn't exactly very high paying in the first place, either. In fact, it was something like an anonymous, part time obligation to society on top of juggling a 'normal' day job and whatever life issues and familial commitments the 'normal' population had to deal with…only maybe with a bit more explosions and dangerous, life-threatening events randomly thrown into the mix.

You get to meet all sorts of interesting people with interesting abilities too, and then, depending on their intentions and alignments, you try your hardest to incapacitate, or outright kill, each other. Fun times.

Rindou quite enjoyed it, actually. The thrill of living a secret double life. The excitement and unpredictability that came with every mission. And who would not enjoy being a _superhero_? Her partner was something amazing too, and they worked together seamlessly. Their abilities complemented each other extremely well, and after all the years of being paired together, their teamwork was one of the best in the country, for their rank and specialty type, even.

That was just as well, since they were partners in every meaning of the word. They had known each other from a young age and had only grown closer over the years, from teammates to best friends to lovers.

Recently, they had also become parents. And with parenthood, came responsibilities that both were suddenly acutely conscious of, towards the tiny young life that they had made together. Being reckless for the sake of having _fun_ was no longer acceptable. They had to be more careful during assignments now, and for the moment at least, they had also agreed that both should not be going on call at the same time – one would remain at home on baby watch while the other was out performing their civic duty.

"Rindou." Eishi's calm, smooth voice spoke over the comm earpiece that she was wearing. "Are you heading home soon?"

"Mm," she replied distractedly, concentrating on focusing her powers and directing them to work as she intended. Her abilities had always been a bit on the wild side and not very easy to control, and she constantly had to work on them so that they would not get the better of her.

It was a simple rescue mission this time. There was a serious collision between two freight vessels off the shores of Tokyo, just sitting on one of the major shipping routes. She had been activated by the agency because her powers were probably the most useful to deal with an incident of this scale involving huge mobile constructs. The crews of both vessels had already been evacuated and airlifted out of the scene so now it was her turn to flex her muscles and get down to business.

"Can you swing by the store for some milk and eggs on the way back? We ran out."

"'Kay~" Slit gold eyes grew unnaturally bright as she concentrated, willing all her energy into intense mental focus. Visualizing the bright, glowing rope of power in her mind's eye, she proceeded to grab firmly onto it and give it a mighty _heave_.

Just like that, the atmospheric pressure dropped, and the energy around her _shifted_.

Hovering midair over the vast ocean, a mere fifty feet above where the partially submerged cargo ships were rapidly taking in water and about to sink right in the middle of the high sea traffic zone, the redhead watched musingly as a couple hundred thousand tonnage of steel and freight creaked and groaned ominously as the absolute laws of physics were exerted on them…in an entirely unnatural way.

"Is there anything else that you want me to pick up, dear husband?" she asked cheerfully. She was in a good mood today, and for obvious reasons. The sun was shining overhead, the weather was great. All in all, it was a really nice day to be out and about, even if she had to help haul back to the bay two huge ass ships.

There was a pause, and then her significant other remarked. "You're just really happy to be finally out of the house, aren't you?"

Before Rindou could respond, a loud, unintelligible squawk transmitted through the earpiece, followed by what sounded like awkward, unsteady flapping. Both parents winced at the ringing, pitched cry.

"Is that En-chan? What's he doin'? He sounds energetic."

" _Our_ son is sitting on my shoulder." Was Eishi's reply. "I think he's screaming for you."

She could not help but grin at the mental imagery of her somewhat ruffled mate having to stay at home wrestling with their quirky and unruly offspring. The baby was barely six months old but the rapid manifestation of his unique abilities meant that his parents never quite knew what to expect next when it came to him. Regardless, Rindou still thought that her son was the best thing since sliced bread. Eishi more or less rolled with the lofty opinion because he largely felt the same way ever since they handed him the squalling newborn straight out of the delivery suite.

"Geeze, he's probably just hungry again. Feed him well, Tsukasa~!"

The semi-submerged vessels were no longer sinking. If anything, they were expelling water at an incredible, exponential rate, and starting to recover miraculously from their previous, badly listing conditions. Rindou kept a halfhearted eye on the ships, but her attention was caught more by the slight commotion coming from the other end of the line.

Eishi muttered. "He doesn't want his bottle. I don't think he's even interested in milk right now."

More indignant chirruping and belligerent rustling could be heard from the other end of the line. The older of the two also seemed to be having quite a time of it pacifying the younger one. "En, settle down. I know you hear her voice, but your mother's not here."

There was a querying, unhappy cry of what sounded like a young _eaglet_. By then, Rindou could not contain her curiosity any longer. Her son had been a normal human baby (a super cute, chubby cheeked one) when she had left the house, but apparently that was no longer the case. She would have been more worried as a mother if not for the fact that this peculiar occurrence happened too often for her to be alarmed anymore. In their household, this type of situation was only _normal_ , when one's offspring possessed the rare ability to randomly _shapeshift_.

"Eh? What did En-chan become this time? How come all the interesting things happen only when you're home alone with him? That's hardly fair at all!"

There was a brief pause as her husband struggled _not_ to share his actual thoughts on the matter, which more or less amounted to how he would rather have preferred not to have anything interesting happen at all when he was left in charge of watching their only child. Because Hi'en was still very, very young and had no control whatsoever over his powers, the infant often randomly shifted into supernatural creatures that had only been heard of and read about in myths and legends. The first time it happened, the boy was only a couple of months old when he abruptly turned into a _phoenix_ chick, and when the panicked parents found the young creature floundering about in their son's cot, they had initially thought that someone had stolen their precious offspring only to replace it with this strange looking…scraggly, angry baby bird of unidentified origins…and that which could also random burst into _fire_.

The problem with their child being able to shapeshift into random mythical creatures was that when he was in those forms, feeding and caring for his needs became a unique challenge. Sometimes Hi'en would stay in one creature form for an hour at most before popping back to his sleepy human baby self, other times, he stuck with whatever form he was most comfortable with for days on end and that was when his parents abruptly realized that (mythical) animal husbandry had also became an important prerequisite when it came to parenthood. This time was no different.

Eishi observed his awkwardly flailing son, all wings, talons, feathers…paws, claws and tail. The wings on the back were still small and not yet fully developed, the feathers all fluffy brownish-bronze baby down and not even molting anytime soon. The body was that of a very young lion cub; soft russet gold fur still speckled with camouflaging spots and clumsy, tapering tail fat and stubby from infancy. The front limbs ended in raptorial, razor talons and the back limbs in feline paws and equally sharp pinprick claws. A fuzzy, aquiline face with beady golden eyes and a sharp hooked beak paid rapt attention to his male parent, who was squinting at the youngster just as discerningly.

Hi'en let loose a series of demanding chirrups and clumsily headbutted his father for attention. Eishi plucked the youngling who had insisted on climbing precariously onto his shoulder when he heard his mother's voice earlier and cradled his cat-sized child against his chest, barely even flinching when the baby dug his tiny claws into his forearms for stability. The white-haired man balanced the cellphone between his ear and shoulder, distractedly replying Rindou even as he padded into the kitchen with the fussing cub in tow.

"I think he turned into a griffin this time _._ "

"… _Huh_. What do those eat?"

That was a very good question, and one which the young parents found themselves asking almost every other week these days.

In the background, the massive constructs that were the damaged shipping vessels were now floating lightly on the shimmering ocean surface, delicate as a pair of drifting feathers. Thanks to her abilities to manipulate gravity _and_ air, sending the ships back to the shipyard for repair would be a _breeze_. Pun intended.

"Think the packet of raw chicken sitting in the freezer will work?" Rindou asked as she started to gather and shape the climate to obey her will. Her gaze turned upwards, watching the gigantic nimbuses roll in and dim the skies overhead. The barometric pressure quickly dropped further, and the ambient wind speed started to pick up. The previously calm, tranquil waters became more restless, choppy, though not turbulent enough to send the ships back down to the bottom of the ocean. Rindou exerted her will and steadily _pushed_.

The two vessels slowly started to move, the howling gale and reduced inertia enough to set them both limping in the direction of port. Rindou trailed her responsibilities closely, making sure that they would reach their destination with no unforeseen accidents along the way.

Back home, Eishi obligingly popped open the door of the freezer compartment and pulled out the cellophane wrapped tray of chicken. He presented it to Hi'en, who nudged at the Styrofoam curiously with his beak before recoiling from it with disdain.

"No?" he asked the little griffin. His son peered at him briefly with his slit gold eyes before deciding that his father's shirt buttons were much more interesting. He started to peck at one of them, trying to pry it off.

"I'll defrost and cut the meat into smaller strips to see if he wants it," Eishi spoke into the phone, shutting the freezer door and setting the packet of chicken on the counter to thaw. "I think we should find that anthropology professor at the university again and seek his opinion, just in case."

Rindou grimaced at the thought of meeting the suspicious, twitchy man once more. She was pretty sure that the man was starting to suspect that something weird was going on with the overly insistent couple who kept asking him overly specific questions regarding the diets and behavioral patterns of legendary creatures that should not exist.

"Alright, if you feel that's gonna help." An excellent idea struck her. "Maybe En-chan would want fresh seafood instead. I can rustle up a waterspout and bring some catch of the day home!"

"… _Please_ don't do that." Eishi was quick to shoot down the idea before his mate could run wild with it. The last time she did something similar in a misguided attempt at domesticity while harboring delusions of a homemade dinner, it rained fish intermittently over the city for an entire _day_. "The agency frowns upon that sort of power misuse and we don't have enough fridge space."

Rindou grumbled. What use were her powers even if she couldn't apply them for little things like that?

"Come home soon," Eishi continued. Their child lifted his head from where he had been gnawing at his father's shirt and chimed in with an accompanying series of inquisitive peeps and chirps. "We're looking forward to your safe return."

Despite her disgruntlement, Rindou's cheeks warmed happily. "Then I shall, since you asked so nicely."

* * *

When two beings with the recessive mutated genome that gave them unique abilities produce an offspring, it is virtually guaranteed that their progeny would inherit the same metamorphosed DNA sequence as well. However, just because that peculiar gene had been passed down from parents to child did not mean that the latter would end up with the same type of ultra-abilities that either parental units had. As such, having children when one possessed superpowers was very much like entering a lucky draw.

There is an implicit understanding that there will be a special prize, but what it is exactly or how useful it will be is something entirely up in the air until the child's powers finally chooses to establish themselves.

Even before the birth of their son, Eishi and Rindou had already decided on his name out of two reasons.

The first was for _bond_. Both parents were distinct air types and spent so much of their time in the skies that they might as well have been born birds themselves. They had flown together, fought together, courted, _loved_. Their mutual joy, their steadfast devotion to each other… Hi'en was the precious culmination of all this happiness.

The second was for _blessing_. It was the parents' sincerest _wish_ for their firstborn that he would always be able to fly as far and as freely as he wanted to, just like a brave and lithe swallow, unfazed and unhindered by all the challenges that he would ever meet in life.

When Hi'en's powers initially manifested in an unexpected way that turned him into a _firebird_ , his parents wondered if they had perhaps named him a bit too aptly. Even though the kanji 'Hi' in his name translated to 'flight,' it also shared the same pronunciation for the kanji that denoted 'fire.'

Regardless of the fact that their child's abilities bore no similarities whatsoever with theirs, his parents remained endlessly delighted and fascinated with their strange little chick. All of his little milestones and progresses Eishi noted down meticulously and Rindou cheered for with pride and glee. Hi'en was developing physically and mentally faster than the average infant, though in all likelihood it was because he was switching forms so often. However, all that growing was exhausting for the young baby, and so he ate a lot, and then he slept a lot.

When Rindou returned that evening, it was to a quiet apartment with the lights dimmed. There was a flickering glow emanating from the living room, and when she exchanged her shoes for indoor ones at the genkan and went down the hallway, she discovered that the source of light was from the television, the volume muted so that only the images were playing across the screen. Eishi was sprawled out in the middle of the couch strewn all over with toys, his eyes closed, faintly, halfheartedly humming a lulling song. Curled against his chest was a little ball of fur and feathers, and the little thing must have tuckered himself out after running his father ragged all day, for he barely stirred even when his female parent approached and sank onto the adjacent cushions.

Eishi cracked opened one eye, sleepy lavender meeting quietly amused gold.

"…Okaeri," he greeted his mate softly. He wasn't exactly his usual neat, immaculate self. It appeared that even possessing the ability of accelerated thought process was no match to counter the sheer unpredictability of a small but determined infant. Eishi's hair looked like he had run his hands through it several times that evening alone, his shirt was missing some buttons and partially untucked, and there were unidentifiable stains on his jeans and also on his collar. She thought that he looked manly and attractive all the same, exuding responsible daddy vibes, very irresistible.

"Tadaima," she mouthed back. Her hand came up, fingers brushing over his crown, trying to help arrange the unrulier locks into some semblance of order. "Looks like you had a nice time with En-chan," she drawled innocuously, trying not to grin at his visibly disheveled expression. She petted his hair affectionately, at the same time leaning in to brush her lips against his jaw. "You've worked hard today, papa~"

He silently tilted his head against hers, his arms already occupied cradling their child. Rindou's gaze lowered onto where Hi'en was quietly sleeping. His fuzzy little face was barely visible, tucked under one downy front limb as he continued to doze, his little torso gently rising and falling with the cadence of his deep, steady breathing. Just looking at her son made her very happy, regardless of what form he chose to take. He was safe and protected, he was perfectly healthy, and he was growing up well. That was all that mattered.

"…Ah. I forgot the milk and eggs."

Eishi's eyes had closed again, and he leaned just a little more into her before she could move away.

"Let's do that tomorrow… _Stay_."

…So _maybe_ she wasn't the only one who felt a bit lonely now that they wouldn't be able to take missions together, at least not in the immediate future.

She snuggled down beside him, this boy she loved first long before he gave her another to dote on and adore. Their family might be small and there were also times when it felt like they had no idea what they were doing, but to her, this was _perfect_.

"'Kay."

* * *

 _::owari::_

* * *

 **Questions That I Would Like To Answer Before You Ask:**

This drabble has been sitting in my draft pile for a couple of months already, I think? I was fooling around with the random super power generator and decided to write out something with the results I got, just for fun. Was also in the mood to write cute baby things…so there was that, too, lol.

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

 **Eishi:** Accelerated Thought Process, Mid-Air Combat

 **Rindou:** Gravity Manipulation, Primordial Air Manipulation

 **Hi'en:** Mythical Bestiary, Electric-Fire Manipulation

 **Chouko:** Faithifery, Existence Sense

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

Your reviews make me update faster; so please leave a comment if you like this fic!

-sllebswap


End file.
